Flames of Bewilderment
Flames of Bewilderment is the seventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 6/25/2017. Story A Ninjask speeds through a forested area, charging at a target. A Blizzard attack hits it head on, causing it to freeze and crash into the ground. A Pokéball hits it, sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then it locks. Paul walks over with his Swinub, picking up the Pokéball. Paul: Now to check it out. Chimchar: CHIM! Paul looks up to see, as a Chimchar races through the trees, pursued by a horde of angry Zangoose. Chimchar manages to stay ahead of the pack, when one of them uses Razor Wind, a blade of wind coming off its claw to cut through the branch Chimchar’s about to land on. Chimchar falls, as the Zangoose use Close Combat, pounding Chimchar into submission. They send Chimchar flying out of the trees, skidding along rocky terrain, a large waterfall in the distance. Chimchar struggles to stand, as the Zangoose surround Chimchar, grinning maliciously. Chimchar cowers in fear, as Paul and Swinub watch from the trees. Chimchar: Chim, CHAR! The Zangoose all lunge forward, as Chimchar glows with a powerful red aura, the flame on its tail growing exponentially. Chimchar’s fire tail swirls around it for Flame Wheel, the flames enveloping the rocky terrain. The Zangoose all look terrified, as they are all caught in the flames. They all retreat afterwards, them all suffering from burns. Chimchar pants heavily afterwards, its flame now low. Paul walks out towards it, Chimchar startled. Chimchar: Chim?! Paul: Look at this. Chimchar looks around, seeing the rocks around it are scorched. Paul: Look at that power. Paul holds out a Pokéball, pointing it at Chimchar. Paul: Come with me, and we will tap that power for battle. Chimchar looks conflicted, then down at the ground. Chimchar then taps the Pokéball, it opening up and sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes, then locks. Paul then looks down the edge of the cliff, seeing a forested area below. End Scene Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto are traveling through a forest, Wyatt taking a leisurely stroll. This irritates Rosa, who wants to keep moving. Rosa: Will you pick it up already?! Wyatt: Not till it gets back. Rosa: Ugh! I can’t believe that you fell for that stupid fad. Wyatt: Can’t say it’s stupid till you prove that it didn’t work. Ah, there it is! Wyatt’s Cutiefly flies back, as Wyatt pulls out a brush. Cutiefly hovers beside him, covered in honey. Wyatt uses the brush to scoop the honey off of Cutiefly, storing it all into a jar. Once he gets all of it, he holds the brush up. Cutiefly licks the rest of the honey off the scooper. Wyatt: There we go! Your Honey Gather ability is amazing, Cutiefly! Cutiefly: Cu! Cu! Wyatt: Alright. That’ll be good for now. Alola! Wyatt returns Cutiefly, as he puts a lid on the honey jar. The jar is about a third of the way full. Wyatt: There! Honey strong enough to attract wild Pokémon! Here, you can hold this jar. Wyatt offers the jar to Rosa, who looks skeptically at it. Rosa: And why would I want it? Wyatt: So you could try using it and prove that it doesn’t work. That’s the only way to convince me that it’s just a “stupid fad.” Rosa: Oh, alright! Geez, you’re just like a little kid! Rosa takes the jar of honey, putting it in her purse. A Stantler then walks towards them, making a cooing sound. Wyatt: Oh, cool! What is it?! (Wyatt scans it.) Pokédex: Stantler, the Big Horn Pokémon. The curved antlers subtly change the flow of air to create a strange space where reality is distorted. Wyatt: Oh, that sounds pretty cool! Alright! I’ll catch it! Meowth, go! Wyatt throws a Pokéball, choosing Meowth. Meowth: Meow. Wyatt: Now, use Fury Swipes! Meowth speeds forward, claws extended. Stantler’s antlers glow and flash with a light, the group closing its eyes. Meowth goes to strike with Fury Swipes, when Stantler disappears. Meowth looks around confused, as Wyatt is as confused. Wyatt: Huh? That was weird. Stantler: Stan-hoo! The sound of a stampede occurs, as they all see a stampede of Stantler heading towards them. The group screams and takes off running, trying to escape. Rosa veers to the right to jump into the bushes out of the way, while Meowth and Wyatt keep running forward. Rosa gets up out of the bushes and looks around, with no one in sight. Rosa: Okay, weird. Wyatt’s gone now. How are we going to find him now?! Ditto: (Nervously) Ditto dit. Rosa watches Ditto slink into her purse, pulling out the jar of honey. Rosa takes it, inspecting it. Rosa: This stuff, huh? If it works, Meowth should come running back to us. No harm in trying. Rosa opens the jar, the aroma of the honey enticing Ditto. Several Sentret, Wurmple and Starly appear in the trees, intrigued by the smell as well. Rosa: (Fascinated) That worked a little too well. Hm. Wyatt and Meowth stop, panting from exhaustion. They look back, no Stantler in sight. Wyatt: Whew! They stopped! I don’t know about you, Meowth, but I’m fine with not going after Stantler. Meowth: (Nodding) Meowth. Wyatt: Let’s get out of here. Wyatt and Meowth start walking, when a Stantler appears, antlers flashing. Wyatt and Meowth begin circling the same tree over and over again, not realizing that they are doing so. Stantler lets out a chuckle, when Wyatt trips and falls flat on his face. Wyatt: Ow! Huh?! Wyatt sits up, seeing Meowth still walking around the tree. Wyatt grabs Meowth, it reacting hostilely. Meowth uses Fury Swipes on Wyatt’s face, him howling in pain. Wyatt: Meowth! It’s me! Meowth: Meow? Meowth snaps out of it, looking around in confusion. Wyatt: Okay, this time we’re going to do this right. Mark that tree with your claws, then we’ll keep going. Meowth scratches the bark of the tree, as the two keep going. They keep walking forward, when they pass the tree with the scratch mark. Wyatt: Okay, that shouldn’t happen. Let’s go, that way! They change directions, passing the scratched tree again. Wyatt pouts in frustration, contemplating his options. Wyatt: Hm. Hm. HM! Ah! I got it! Meowth, hit me with Fury Swipes again! Meowth: Owth. Meowth scratches Wyatt’s face again, him howling in pain. Wyatt’s vision returns, as he sees a Stantler laughing at him. Wyatt: You! You’re tricking us! Wyatt prepares to pull out another Pokéball, when a Flame Wheel shoots by him, hitting Stantler. Stantler hits the ground, as a Pokéball hits it, sucking it in. Wyatt looks confused, as Paul walks towards the shaking Pokéball which locks. He picks it up, scanning it with his Pokédex. Wyatt: Whew! Alola man! Thanks for that! I guess I didn’t listen to the Pokédex! Paul: That’s what you get for going into Bewilder Forest unprepared. Wyatt: Huh? Paul throws the Pokéball, Stantler coming out in a flash of yellow light. Stantler looks longingly at Paul, who’s expression remains harsh. Stantler walks off, head low. Wyatt: Uh, what was that for? Paul: That thing only knew Hypnosis and Tackle. I can easily obtain much stronger Pokémon than that. Chimchar: (Proudly) Chimchar! Meowth: Me. Meowth shakes off the Hypnosis, rejoining Wyatt. Paul eyes Meowth. Paul: Interesting Meowth. Wyatt: Thanks! It’s from the Alola region! Paul: How about a battle? Wyatt: Huh? Paul: I’m working on training Chimchar here. Wyatt: Well, I accept! Meowth, let’s go for Fury Swipes! Meowth speeds forward, striking Chimchar several times before it can respond. Meowth finishes the attack, sending Chimchar flying afterwards. Paul looks disdained at that. Paul: Get up and use Ember! Wyatt: Dodge and go for Bite! Chimchar breathes a puff of Embers, Meowth running around the side of it. Meowth opens its mouth, fangs glowing white. Paul: Flame Wheel. Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, knocking Meowth back. Chimchar goes for Scratch, Meowth dodging it. Meowth strikes Chimchar again with Fury Swipes, it being knocked back. Paul: Get up! And use Flame Wheel! Chimchar gets up, rubbing its face. It prepares to use Flame Wheel, when a threatening roar tears through the forest, followed by a scream. Wyatt: Huh? That’s… Rosa comes running through the forest screaming, an Ursaring chasing after her. Rosa and the Ursaring are heading straight towards them, Wyatt freaked out. Wyatt: Oh, not another stampede! Paul: Chimchar, change targets. Chimchar: Chim! Chimchar charges forward, jumping past Rosa’s shoulder. She gasps and does a double take, witnessing Chimchar striking Ursaring with Flame Wheel. Ursaring howls in pain as it falls over, as Paul throws a Pokéball. The Pokéball hits and sucks Ursaring in, shaking violently before locking. Paul walks over, picking up the Pokéball and scans it with his Pokédex. He then puts the Pokéball away, turning his attention back to Wyatt. Paul: Let’s continue. Rosa: (Flirtingly) Oh wow! Such a calm, collected trainer! Doesn’t even bat an eye from that Ursaring! Rosa leans in towards him seductively. Rosa: My name’s Rosa. Paul: I don’t care. Paul brushes Rosa off, her looking horrified and offended. Rosa: How rude! Paul: Chimchar, use Flame Wheel! Wyatt: Dodge and use Fury Swipes! Chimchar goes at Meowth with Flame Wheel, Meowth jumping into the air to dodge it. Chimchar changes direction, chasing Meowth into the air. Chimchar rams Meowth with Flame Wheel, Meowth dropping defeated. Wyatt: Meowth! Chimchar lands, cheering excitedly. Paul: That took way too long. That level of battle should’ve only taken a few moves. Chimchar: (Ashamed) Chim. Paul returns Chimchar, as he walks off. Wyatt: Uh, okay. Nice battling you. Alola! Wyatt then turns to Rosa. Wyatt: Okay. Why were you being chased by an Ursaring? Rosa: I tried using that honey and it lured several wild Pokémon in, including that Ursaring. It was interesting, so I decided to get an egg. Rosa reveals the inside of her purse, revealing a light brown egg with a crescent moon on it. Rosa: Unfortunately, I didn’t count on the Ursaring being a female. And you know the saying. “Never mess with a mama Ursaring and her cubs.” Wyatt: And you took the egg anyway. Rosa: Thankfully that trainer you battled caught it so I don’t have to worry about that anymore! But he was so rude! He completely shot down my advances on him! I wanted to get an egg from that Chimchar! Wyatt: Yeah. That guy wasn’t the best. He seemed pretty harsh on that Chimchar. So not cool. Rosa: Eh, different strokes for different blokes. Now, let’s get out of this forest. Wyatt: Yeah. Uh, how do we do that? A Stantler appears, snickering as its antlers flash with light. Main Events * Paul captures a Ninjask. * Paul meets and captures Chimchar. ** It's ability is revealed to be Blaze. * Paul captures and releases a Stantler. * Paul captures an Ursaring. ** It is Female. * Rosa obtains a Teddiursa egg. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Paul Pokémon * Cutiefly (Wyatt's) * Meowth (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Swinub (Paul's) * Ninjask (Paul's, newly caught) * Chimchar (Paul's, newly caught) * Ursaring (Paul's, newly caught) * Stantler (Paul's, newly caught, released) * Zangoose (several) * Sentret * Wurmple * Starly * Stantler Trivia * This episode is a combo of Paul's Flashback in the anime episode Glory Blaze! and the episode Different Strokes for Different Blokes. ** The second title is referenced in story, when Rosa says the line. * Paul is dissatified with Chimchar even right after catching it. * Paul catching Ursaring in this series is due to the event not occurring in PT:D. He would not have caught one if this series didn't occur. * The quote, “Never mess with a mama Ursaring and her cubs,” is based off the real life quote involving bears. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc